babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Welcome Hi, welcome to BabylonGate Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Soulslayer317 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soulslayer317 (Talk) 00:44, December 16, 2011 Hey, Viva you've been working on wikis alot longer than I have and wondered if you could help me out on the template problems I'm trying to find the military templates for the wars, clonficts etc. Anychance you could help me? -Soulslayer317 Ideas I got your message on some group you were on about and like it. I'll have to know more if I want to introduce them to my novel series later. I may have been confused by your statement on the ten characters from different eras, I would've thought they would be from diffreent time periods, if they are some would have some abiltiies or just ordinary humans in the Babylon Universe but I like to hear what other ideas from you ^^ User:Soulslayer317 I actually like the characters you made, would be interesting if some of them like Osaka, Jaio-Li and Virgil develop some mutal respect to the Society's goal to help better humanity over the years (depends on how they develop over time), I like the idea of Alistar gaining immortality and some abilities from some ancient artifact (doubt it would be sha'dahl because they are very careful of leaving their technologies on planets they visited. Either it could be from some race during the war, could be Wraith, Hei'len or any other species that made the artifact. There would be some of the Zon Ghouls were stranded on Earth would perform some experiments on humans and other native races to understand them and possibly make them into a fighting force for their army in the Zon Ghoul War. You can upload any photos you like in this wiki (either photo,art, manga etc) look forward to seeing them and see what else to develop them. Images for characters I'll upload them now and if you don't want to use them, that's fine by me they can be used for some future character. `i'll have to work on some future stories later when I finish college. Like how you make the logos, they really look awesome. User:Soulslayer317 Having trouble with the templates, could not be able to get them to work with whatever I type in so all I could do is copy and paste. Awesome species, maybe the Mayera could be from Andromeda and had been rivals of the U'mmit. I also made a race that was all female called the Morton but made them alterations. Also I had been informed by one of my friends that when th stories are published we might have be careful of using unoriginal artwork in the future Just say where you got them or it is what they might look like. Also try to limit some of the races abilities your gonna introduce, remember every civilization needs a limit or weakness and can't be all powerful. Don't put too many humanoids in this wiki, don't want to be like star trek or something